Feeding Lamb
by Lord JadeStone
Summary: Une série de meurtres inquiétants commencent à ravager la ville dans laquelle ils vivent. Jusqu'à présent, Tony les avait ignorés. Mais quand James Rhodes, son ami de toujours, vient lui demander de l'aide, il va découvrir que ses meurtres ont beaucoup plus en commun avec lui qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un OS que j'ai écrit durant une période où je regardais beaucoup de thriller, film d'horreur, etc. Je me suis inspiré d'un manga extrêmement atroce appelé Feeding Lamb et qui m'a marqué pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je vous préviens âme sensible s'abstenir ! Le manga est encore plus horrible que cette histoire. Vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**ATTENTION ! ****Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Torture, Obsessive Behavior**

**Résumé : **Tony Stark n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Alcoolique, épileptique et incapable de vivre sans l'aide de Steve, son infirmier personnel, il commençait à en avoir marre.

Steve, quant à lui, ne pouvait vivre sans Tony. Il ferait tout ce qu'il peut, pour le protéger, y compris contre lui-même.

...

Ou

Une série de meurtres inquiétants commencent à ravager la ville dans laquelle ils vivent. Jusqu'à présent, Tony les avait ignorés. Mais quand James Rhodes, son ami de toujours, vient lui demander de l'aide, il va découvrir que ses meurtres ont beaucoup plus en commun avec lui qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

_**Feeding Lamb**_

.

Dans un sous-sol humide plongé dans l'obscurité, où ne résonnait que le bruit des gouttes s'échouant sur le sol, un homme nu était attaché par les mains. La bouche en sang, recouverte par du gros ruban adhésif, il n'arrivait même plus à crier pour demander de l'aide. Seuls ses yeux grands ouverts dévastés par les larmes, brillaient à travers la pièce.

Il n'avait plus de doigts. Ceux-ci semblaient avoir été arrachés un par un et il ne restait plus que les phalanges proximales (ce sont les bases du doigt.) qui s'étaient infectées depuis longtemps. Ceux-ci semblaient avoir été arrachés un par un et il ne restait plus que les phalanges proximales (ce sont les bases du doigt.) qui s'étaient infectées depuis longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme de très forte corpulence. Il s'approcha du blessé qui à sa vue, se mit à trembler laissant des sons horribles s'échapper de sa gorge comme si on l'égorgeait. Le bourreau portait un masque, mais ses yeux bleus orageux faisaient froid dans le dos. Il retira brutalement le scotch de la bouche mutilé du prisonnier, lui permettant enfin de recracher ce qu'il lui avait forcé à engouffrer. Dans une substance rougeâtre, des clous et les propres morceaux de ses doigts, trempaient recouvert de salive. Il vomit violemment dégoûté et surtout horrifié de sentir encore le goût de sa propre chaire et de son sang dans le fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux pleuraient en voyant ce qu'il avait dû garder pendant des heures derrière ses dents. Il ne vit pas l'autre s'approcher plus près, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sans aucune pitié, l'homme au corps imposant, souleva le corps d'une facilité déconcertante et le traîna dans le fond de la salle pour le pendre par les bras avec des chaînes en fer. La victime ne touchait même plus le sol. Le psychopathe prit bien son temps pour le faire endurer, mais il ne put que crier en sentant une lame s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Il continua pendant des heures à le charcuter avec excitation. Enfin, quand il en eut assez et que le corps pitoyable du trentenaire en face de lui était à peine conscient, il prit un couteau de boucher, et lui coupa minutieusement le sexe comme s'il le faisait tous les jours. Un hurlement abominable s'éleva dans une cabane enfoncée au milieu des bois faisant s'envoler les oiseaux alentours.

oOoOo

\- Tony… Enfin, quand il en eut assez et que le corps pitoyable du trentenaire en face de lui était à peine conscient, il prit un couteau de boucher, et lui coupa minutieusement le sexe comme s'il le faisait tous les jours. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop.

\- La ferme, bouffon. Je ne te n'ai rien demandé.

Un magnifique blond aux yeux bleus soupira en tentant d'ignorer la masse informe vautrée sur le canapé. Tony avait toujours été comme ça. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui le ferait changer. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à l'apprivoiser, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher du jour au lendemain.

\- JE SUIS TONY STARK ! S'enflamma complètement bourré un petit brun au visage pâle et aux yeux cernés. TONY LE PATHÉTIQUE HANDICAPÉ MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE MANGER TOUT SEUL ! Huh…

Il se pencha brusquement vers l'avant et vomit toutes ses tripes sur le parquet. Steve soupira. Il allait encore devoir nettoyer ce bazar. Désespéré par le comportement de son ami, il tenta de le redresser pour le rallonger plus confortablement. Voyant qu'il s'était endormi, il jeta le reste de la bouteille de rhum dans le lavabo et celles vides renversées sur le sol. Une fois son travail fini, il quitta la pièce en regardant une dernière fois l'homme à qui il devait tout.

Ce fut à l'hôpital que son biper se mit en marche. La peur au ventre, il courut à l'extérieur afin de trouver l'origine du problème. Tony était entouré par plusieurs personnes et convulsait violemment sur le sol. Le corps raide, les muscles bandés, il était affecté de secousses musculaires brutales et intenses le faisant cracher sa salive sur le béton.

Steve s'y attendait. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il n'avait pas eu d'attaques. Sa crise d'épilepsie n'était donc pas une surprise.  
Voilà la triste punition qu'ils étaient obligés d'endurer encore et encore. Lui, en tant que simple observateur, inutile et Tony, le malheureux génie condamné à cette vie de souffrance et de déception. C'était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait tout accepter de Tony, sa colère, ses insultes, sa violence et surtout, son indifférence.  
Il méritait toutes ses blessures morales et physiques. C'était sa faute après tout si Tony était atteint d'une épilepsie aigüe. La crise tonico-clonique, c'était la forme la plus spectaculaire d'une crise d'épilepsie. Le patient perdait brutalement tout contrôle sur son corps provoquant sa chute au sol plus ou moins violente. Dans ces cas-là, elle provoquait le raidissement et la contraction de l'ensemble des muscles des membres, dont le tronc et le visage, mais aussi des convulsions de ces mêmes muscles coupant temporairement le souffle, causant une respiration bruyante due à l'encombrement bronchique.  
Tony faisait partie des cas les plus rares. À cause de l'accident qui lui avait sauvé la vie, le jeune homme avait reçu un grave traumatisme crânien déclenchant la maladie. Contrairement au patient plus général, Tony, lui, pendant une crise ne perdait pas connaissance. Il restait conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait et surtout de l'humiliation qu'il subissait dans ces moments-là.  
Habitué, il se dépêcha de le redresser pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il demanda à deux hommes dans la foule de venir l'aider à le transporter à l'intérieur. Une fois fait, il se dépêcha de le ramener dans sa chambre personnelle. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que la crise prit fin.

\- Putain !

Le blond se tourna vers lui. Tony était allongé sur le canapé, un bras cachant ses yeux qui devaient sans doute être remplis de honte.

Il prit un air compatissant que le génie détestait plus que tout. S'il n'avait pas été là, rien ne serait arrivé. Combien de temps tout cela allait encore durer ?

\- Tu ne veux pas reprendre ta carrière de détective ? Demanda-t-il pour que Tony pense à autre chose. L'agent Rhodes est venu me voir pour quémander ton aide. Il est sur une affaire délicate. Une série de meurtres sordides a commencé dans notre ville. Les victimes sont toutes des hommes qui n'ont au premier abord rien en commun. Ils ont été torturés horriblement et seulement quelques parties de leurs corps ont été retrouvées à chaque fois.

\- Je m'en fous ! Qu'il se démerde !

\- Tony…

oOoOo

Tony buvait une bière sur la terrasse d'un petit café du centre-ville. Il regrettait de s'être emporté ainsi la veille. Cependant, Steve ne cessait de lui rappeler sa condition, et il détestait ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était redevenir comme avant. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait même plus travailler sur un projet sans faire une crise. Et vivre ainsi l'épuisait mentalement.

Il vit le blond marcher vers lui, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ?

\- Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur.

Tony soupira avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière. Il jeta un regard vers son infirmier personnel. Gêné, il essaya de laisser une chance au blond et lui parla gentiment.

\- Ça fait du bien de boire un peu après un jogging. Tu devrais te détendre un peu et boire. Que dirais-tu de laisser la voiture ici ?

Mais Steve n'eut pas la réaction attendue et refusa.

\- Non… Je suis de nuit ce soir et je suis assez fatigué…

Tony fronça les sourcils, en prenant un air offusqué.

\- Pardonnez-moi monsieur nuit blanche, si pour moi, tous les jours, c'est dimanche.

Steve en comprenant son erreur, prit un air coupable et tenta vainement de se rattraper.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voula…

\- Tu penses que j'ai une vie facile parce que je bois dans l'après-midi ?

L'interrompit le brun. Si tu veux te plaindre, fais-le proprement ! Car j'aimerais bien, moi aussi, être épuisé du travail ! Mais je n'en ai pas ! Parce que je ne suis pas capable de rester debout à la moindre montée de stress !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se désespéra Steve ne voulant pas supporter une nouvelle dispute.

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais agir normalement si c'était seulement possible ! Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre d'avoir du travail…, finit-il sur une voix contrariée, mais plus calme.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît… Ah, franchement…, soupira Steve, frustré, en se passant une main dans ses mèches blondes.

La bière s'écrasa soudainement par terre éclatant en morceaux, faisant sursauter l'infirmier qui releva le regard vers Tony. Il vit Tony écroulé sur la table, les yeux révulsés et le corps prit de convulsions désordonnées. Sa respiration s'était faite bruyante alors qu'il continuait de trembler toujours plus fort.

\- Uuugh !

\- Tony ? Appela le blond.

Tony s'écroula finalement au sol les membres tendus à l'extrême. Les clients du café lâchèrent des cris horrifiés et s'approchèrent rapidement pour l'aider.

Steve se leva immédiatement et accourut vers le génie qu'il prit dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le patron du café. Dois-je appeler une ambulance ?

Steve, ayant l'habitude, nia de la tête.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bientôt s'en remettre. Il est déjà en train de se calmer. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider à le bouger en position latérale jusqu'à la voiture ?

L'homme acquiesça et l'aida à le soulever. Une fois dans la voiture, le blond remercia le propriétaire du café d'une poignée de main.

\- Êtes-vous médecin ? Questionna l'homme en jetant un regard rapide vers la forme dormant à l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Non, je suis infirmier.

Et Steve partit sans plus attendre. Merci encore de votre aide. À bientôt !

Alors que Steve conduisait pour rentrer à l'hôpital, Tony reprit lentement conscience.

oOoOo

Tony se sentait bien. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais le blond était vraiment utile parfois. Il sentait ses mains masser son dos avec une telle dévotion qu'il regrettait presque de se servir de lui. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Steve ne l'avait pas déjà abandonné. Il savait qu'il était un sale con, il n'avait besoin de personne pour s'en rendre compte.

En fait si, il savait très bien finalement la raison pour laquelle il restait avec lui. Il le faisait par culpabilité.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie et maintenant cette putain de gueule d'ange avec sa stupide pureté et naïveté voulait lui rendre la pareille. Quelle ironie ! C'était aussi pour cela qu'il était devenu son propre infirmier personnel ! Il travaillait pourtant dans un hôpital réputé pour son prestige, mais il avait choisi de s'occuper de lui en tant que patient prioritaire. Et comme il avait un talent fou, le directeur n'avait absolument pas rechigné et lui avait donné l'autorisation.

Lui, n'avait rien contre Steve au fond, il ne lui en voulait même pas pour ce qui lui était arrivé contrairement à ce que cet idiot devait sans doute penser. S'il lui était venu en aide, c'était de son plein gré et c'était lui et uniquement lui qui avait décidé de le sauver. Alors il ne voyait aucune raison pour lui faire porter le chapeau. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Tony en avait gagné cette maladie. Cependant, le voir jouer les saints la plupart du temps l'exaspérait !

Les mains du plus vieux s'aventurèrent plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Tony se mordit la lèvre en les sentant glisser vers son membre.

\- Arrête, coupa-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Mais le blond continuait de masser sans faire attention à son intervention. Quand les mains se posèrent sur son membre, Tony lâcha un gémissement qui les surprit tous les deux.

\- Steve… Stop !

\- Je veux juste t'aider à te détendre. Depuis combien de temps, tu ne t'es pas fait toucher par quelqu'un ?

Tony sentit la colère monter à ses mots.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour coucher avec quelqu'un !

Les mains du blond se firent plus pressantes.

\- Stop ! J'ai dit sto-ah! Gémit-il de nouveau, je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

Tony se recula brusquement et lui donna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre. Puis, il se releva rapidement remettant sa chemise. Il sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte, sans un regard en arrière.  
Steve blessé, quitta la pièce. Il prit sa voiture le ventre noué. Qu'avait-il encore fait de mal ? Si seulement à cette époque, ils n'avaient pas existé !

**Flashback**

Un petit garçon au corps très frêle et maigre était attaché sur les rails d'une gare. Il pleurait et criait à s'en briser les cordes vocales, mais personne ne l'entendait. Du sang coulait de sa tête le rendant encore plus faible. Brusquement, le son d'un train se rapprocha et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se rendant compte que les garçons qui l'avaient attaché n'allaient pas intervenir. Allait-il mourir ? Allait-il mourir sans l'avoir vu une dernière fois ? Il ne voulait pas ! Non pas comme ça ! Alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux en voyant de la fumée apparaître un peu plus loin, il le vit arrivé les cheveux volants au gré du vent. Il avait rejoint le groupe de garçons qui le regardaient avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Le train ! Le train arrive ! Vous êtes fou !? Il va mourir !

Cela sembla les ramener à la réalité, et tous se rendirent compte que le train arrivait bel et bien dans leur direction.

\- Faites quelque chose ! Détachez-le !

Mais les gamins ne bougeaient pas, figés, complètement déconnectés de la réalité. Steve vit le petit Tony courir vers lui avec son couteau suisse. Il se plaça sur les railles à côté de lui et tenta de le détacher, mais le train arrivait beaucoup trop vite. Quand enfin les liens cédèrent, Tony souleva rapidement le petit corps de Steve et le poussa le plus loin possible des railles. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner assez et le train le frôla violemment, l'envoyant valser plusieurs mètres plus loin.  
Quand Steve put se remettre debout, il vit Tony le visage en sang, couché sur le sol, inconscient et dans un état critique.

Fin du Flashback

Une voiture klaxonna derrière lui, le sortant brusquement de cette vision d'horreur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le feu était passé au vert. Il reprit rapidement la route jusque chez lui en repensant une dernière fois à son ami.

oOoOo

Le bruit de la porte qui claque, de pas sur le parquet et des froissements de vêtements qu'on retire, s'éleva dans la cabane. L'homme au corps baraqué venait de rentrer, ramenant avec lui un sac remplit de membres humains découpés et minutieusement emballés.

Il alla ouvrir le frigo et y déposa son sac. Il prit un verre et se servit du lait, ignorant l'odeur de pourriture qui se dégageait du frigidaire. On pouvait y voir des doigts, des yeux et même des sexes masculins dans des bocaux de toutes sortes.

C'était la vision de l'horreur à l'état pur. Comme si ce n'était rien, l'homme reposa sa brique et un sourire apparu sur le coin de ses lèvres. Un sourire diabolique…

oOoOo

\- Et donc, tu dis que vous n'avez rien retrouvé à part une jambe et la tête ?

\- Oui, c'est exact. Mais je croyais que tout ça ne t'intéressait pas ?

\- Et moi donc, mais encore une fois le fantastique James Rhodes a réussi à piquer ma curiosité !

Tony avait finalement appelé son ami de longue date peu après son départ et James et lui s'était tout de suite donné rendez-vous dans un petit café près de chez lui.

Le brun était vraiment intéressé par l'affaire en cours. Quelqu'un s'amusait à enlever des hommes de physique et de nationalités différentes, les torturait pendant des heures et finissait par les tuer en prélevant leur sexe.

\- Y a-t-il des signes d'abus sexuels ?

\- Oui, certains ont été violés.

Tony lâcha un son dégoûté. Ils avaient affaire au portrait typique du psychopathe meurtrier. James sentit son téléphone vibré.

\- Il y a une nouvelle victime, dit-il en lisant le message. Bon, je t'appelle quand j'en sais plus. Je t'enverrais aussi le dossier avec le portrait des victimes. À bientôt ! Et essaye de ne pas trop embêter le pauvre Rogers ! Tu sais qu'il ne veut que ton bien.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, rétorqua-t-il septique, salut.

Le basané salua son ami et quitta le café avec précipitation.

oOoOo

\- Depuis sa rencontre avec James, Tony passait ses journées à enquêter sur l'affaire fantôme. C'était le nom que les autorités avaient donné au criminel, car il ne laissait aucun indice derrière lui et avait toujours un temps d'avance sur la police.

Il en perdait la faim, et il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus d'une semaine. Il avait essayé de trouver un lien entre toutes les victimes, mais rien. En revanche, un détail l'avait frappé. Tous les hommes enlevés, avaient disparu dans un périmètre plus ou moins proche de son hôpital. Chacun d'entre eux était même passé dans celui-ci avant de disparaître. Trois d'entre eux faisaient partie de la famille de malades. Quant aux autres, ils travaillaient à proximité. Mais peu importe à quel point, il cherchait, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le motif.

\- Anthony Stark ! Quel plaisir. Si je m'attendais à te voir ici.

Le malade se retourna vers la voix grave qui venait de l'interpeller. Il écarquilla les yeux en tombant sur un de ses vieux amis de collège. Mais aussi l'un des fautifs de son accident.

\- Hey, Alex ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet hôpital ?

\- Oh, tu sais les affaires.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il en avait entendu parler. Des rumeurs disaient que le blond travaillait dans le trafic de drogue. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à avoir foiré sa vie.

\- Je vois que tu travailles bien. Pas trop dure de te trouver des clients ? Railla-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Non, ça marche plutôt bien. Si tu veux, j'en ai sur moi. Ça te tente ?

Tony ricana pensant qu'il plaisantait. Mais en voyant l'air sérieux du blond à lunettes, il perdit instantanément son sourire.

\- T'es sérieux !?

\- Tout à fait.

Tony réfléchit quelques secondes. Il hésitait à accepter la proposition du binoclard, quand un grand blond attrapa violemment son bras et le plaqua contre un torse ferme.

Steve le regardait d'un visage fermé et les yeux meurtriers.

\- Dans ta chambre, murmura-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Tony allait s'offusquer de l'entendre lui donner des ordres, mais le regard bleu brillant lui fit perdre ses moyens.

\- J'ai dit dans ta chambre ! Cria le plus grand, ce qui fit sursauter le brun.

Le génie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut vers son logement, après un dernier regard vers les deux autres. Le petit et frêle Steve avait tout de même bien grandi. Maintenant, il faisait deux fois sa taille, et ce, que ce soit en muscle ou en hauteur. En bref, il était la parfaite représentation des meilleurs soldats de l'armée. Même s'il était borné, il ne voulait pas mourir non plus ! Il valait mieux rester éloigné d'un Steve en colère.

Steve, quant à lui, fixait toujours le dealer avec mépris.

\- Ne t'approche plus de Tony, avertit-il.

\- Oh oh, je vois que le petit Steve a pris du poil de la bête ! Tu sais, si t'en voulais pour toi tout seul, t'avais juste qu'à demander ! Les médicaments de l'hôpital ne peuvent rien faire au cas extrême. Au moins avec ma drogue, ils peuvent se sentir bien une heure ou deux.

Steve fronça les sourcils.

\- Si ça ne fonctionne pas, c'est tout simplement car Tony ne prend pas ses médicaments au bon moment et qu'il est alcoolique. Ta drogue ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

Alex sourit sadiquement.

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs lorsque je fournissais des patients. L'une d'entre elles disait que la raison pour laquelle l'état de Tony ne s'améliorait pas, était car tu l'en empêchais. En réalité, tu aimes le voir dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ? Le voir si dépendant de toi, si faible... La preuve est que tu es celui qui lui fournit l'alcool que tu sembles pourtant arborer. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, finit-il d'un ton cruel.

Steve ferma les yeux un moment, les poings serrés. Son corps tendu fit rire le dealer. Puis, comme si rien n'était, il retrouva son calme olympien et sourit doucement.

\- Si tu veux me vendre ta drogue, ce ne sera pas ici. Suis-moi.

Alex le suivit, les yeux amusés. Ils se dirigèrent vers sa voiture qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Alex souriait comme un dément.

Alors comme ça, même Saint Roger avait des défauts ? Il lui tendit la fine poudre blanche que l'infirmier prit doucement.

\- Comme je suis d'humeur généreuse, je te l'offre ! Profites-en bien ! C'est de la bonne !

Et l'autre se retourna sans voir le blond prendre une seringue de sa poche et la planter violemment dans le cou du dealer. Il se débattit pendant un cours moment puis tomba au sol.

\- Oui, j'en profiterais pleinement… ne t'inquiète pas.

oOoOo

Cinq heures plus tard, Steve s'arrêta au milieu de la forêt. Sortant de sa voiture, il ouvrit le coffre sans attendre. Alex, le visage recouvert d'un sac, était ligoté à l'intérieur. Il souleva le corps sans douceur et l'emmena dans la petite maison cachée dans les bois. Le corps gigotait dans tous les sens prouvant que sa future victime était réveillée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne resteras pas longtemps dans le noir.

Et sur ces mots, il attacha le corps contre une des poutres du bâtiment, retirant ensuite le sac de la tête du blond. S'ensuivit une longue torture lente et douloureuse.

Steve s'attaqua dans un premier temps à ses dents, qu'il arracha une par une, sans aucune pitié pour l'homme qui hurlait de douleur.

Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer à ses yeux, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche.

\- Si tu fais le moindre bruit, je te punirai davantage. C'est compris ?

Traumatisé, Alex hocha la tête avec empressement. Satisfait par sa réponse, Steve décrocha, tombant aussitôt sur la voix de Tony à l'autre bout du fils.

\- _Steve, j'ai besoin de toi un moment. C'est à propos des meurtres dont tu m'as parlé. _

Le souffle d'Alex se coupa en entendant ça, tandis que le sourire de Steve se fit encore plus effrayant.

\- Oui, qui a-t-il ?

\- _James dit qu'il a déposé un nouveau dossier pour moi à l'accueil, mais l'infirmière en chef m'affirme que tu l'as pris pour moi. J'en aurais besoin tout de suite. Peux-tu venir me l'apporter ?_

Alex saisit l'opportunité pour crier comme il pouvait, mais Steve fut plus rapide et lui bloqua la bouche de son autre main. Posant le portable sur la table à côté, il prit une nouvelle seringue qu'il enfonça à nouveau dans son cou, lui faisant perdre aussitôt connaissance. Puis, il reprit le téléphone comme si de rien était.

\- Désolé, je cherchais justement ton dossier. J'arrive.

\- _Ah ! Apporte à manger avec toi, je meurs de faim. _

oOoOo

_Des bruits de souffle saccadés raisonnaient dans une des chambres de l'hôpital. Tony frissonnait sous le corps de Steve, qui continuait de venir de plus en plus vite en lui. _

_\- Ah ! Att-end !_

_Mais le blond avait complètement perdu toute raison. Renversant Tony sur le ventre, il donna de violent va et viens faisant hurler le brun de plaisir. C'était si bon. D'avoir enfin le millionnaire sous lui, rien qu'à lui. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps, il en rêvait. _

_\- S-te… ve ! Moins vite ! Aah ! _

_Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort au rythme des coups de boutoir. Alors qu'il allait venir, Steve sortit de l'antre chaud du brun et jouit sur son visage avec un plaisir malsain et inquiétant. Tony gémit épuisé. _

_Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, le blond l'en empêcha en attrapant son visage d'une main sec et l'embrassa sauvagement. Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler les joues du génie. Steve allait les essuyer quand…_

Steve se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un rêve… D'une colère effrayante, il envoya valser son réveil contre le mur.

Bientôt… Bientôt, Tony serait à lui.

oOoOo

Alex n'aurait jamais cru qu'il mourrait ainsi. Pourtant, il aurait dû faire plus attention. Il connaissait très bien Tony et Steve. Tony avait même été l'un de ses meilleurs amis lors de leurs années collèges. Il traînait toujours en bande à cette époque-là. Un jour, Steve Rogers débarqua en ville, et il le trouva tout de suite bizarre. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le poussait à se méfier.

Steve passait tous les jours devant leur planque avec une cage toujours occupée par une souris ou un écureuil et disparaissait quelques minutes après. Quand il repassait devant eux quelques heures plus tard, la cage était vide.

Un jour Alex et un autre de ses amis, avaient décidé de le suivre. Ce qu'ils découvrirent faisait froid dans le dos. Steve coupait en morceaux ses propres animaux.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était le chien d'Alex qui disparaissait. Il savait pertinemment qui était le coupable, mais personne ne le croyait. Comment le petit ange du village pouvait-il faire des horreurs pareilles ? Mais à cette époque Alex n'avait rien fait, enfin ça, c'était avant que celui-ci commence à porter un soudain intérêt pour Tony. Alex et ses amis le surprirent en train de regarder le brun étrangement et à le suivre. Alex avait plusieurs fois voulu le mettre en garde, mais Tony était une vraie célébrité à cette époque. Il aidait la police à résoudre des crimes que normalement un enfant de 14 ans ne devrait jamais entendre parler. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant comment Tony pouvait être perspicace et aveugle à la fois quand il s'agissait de personnes qu'il fréquentait. La façon dont le petit Rogers le regardait, n'avait rien d'innocente. Mais Tony était ce qu'il était, et s'entendait avec tout le monde y compris le blond.

La seule façon de lui faire payer sa cruauté était de lui faire peur. Alors, lui et sa bande avaient voulu l'effrayer en l'attachant aux rails. Cependant, la situation leur avait échappé des mains et ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'un train passerait à cette heure-là dans une si petite ville telle que la leur.

Et voilà où toute cette histoire l'avait emmené.

oOoOo

\- Tu te souviens de l'incident, n'est-ce pas ?

Flashback

**_« Le génie milliardaire Antony Stark prit dans un accident de train après avoir sauvé un garçon. »_**

\- Il était ami avec les gangsters qui ont attaché le pauvre Steve, alors ça doit être étrange pour lui d'être traité comme un héros. À cause de l'accident, il souffre d'une épilepsie sévère. Ses parents ont eu une compensation de toutes les personnes impliquées.

\- Il est tout de même sacrément effronté de venir à l'école ! Roger est un excellent élève ! Il s'occupe bien trop de Stark ! Qui nous dit que cette petite crapule n'a pas aidé ses amis à attacher le pauvre Rogers sur ces rails !?

\- C'est sûr que Steve Rogers est vraiment gentil. Il l'aide même à l'école quand il se fait harceler. À cause de ça, j'ai peur qu'il devienne un boulet pour le petit Steve.

\- C'est vraiment triste.

Steve entendait parfaitement ce que les plus grands disaient. Il fit mine de les ignorer et pourtant, une colère sans nom prenait possession de lui.

Alors qu'il arrivait enfin devant la maison de Tony, monsieur Stark lui ouvrit à la place.

\- Oh Steve, tu es déjà là ? Tony est en train de dormir, entre.

Steve vit très bien que l'homme en face de lui était complètement bourré, mais il ignora ce fait et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la chambre du brun et ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre toute couleur. Tony était complètement en sang sur le sol. Il avait été tabassé violemment et le blond se douta que le coupable était juste derrière lui. Le pire était qu'il était en pleine crise épileptique, et de la salive était déjà en train de quitter ses lèvres.

Horrifié, il courut vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Depuis combien de temps, est-il dans cet état ?!

\- Eh bien… Stark prit le temps de réfléchir, depuis que je suis rentrée. Ne peux-tu pas simplement le laisser comme ça ?

Le blond ne dit rien malgré le mensonge évident et se mit à frotter sa main sur le bras de Tony pour le rassurer un peu.

\- S'il saigne, rajouta le vieil homme, c'est parce qu'il s'est cogné la tête contre la table. Laisse-le seul. Il s'en remettra. Quand, il se réveillera, il ira se laver le visage.

Steve sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, mais se retint de mettre son poing dans la gueule du père de son ami.

Il appela rapidement une ambulance.

Fin du flashback

\- Quelques années plus tard, son père disparut en laissant la clé de l'appartement. Il y avait une lettre disant "je veux tout recommencer avec une personne que j'ai rencontrée au travail, tu as bien assez d'argent pour te débrouiller". Et Tony commença à vivre seul… Il était confiant et n'allait jamais à l'école. Il resta totalement seul jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Il essaya de travailler, mais sa maladie l'empêchait toujours de garder son travail. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il commença à boire et à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations qui le poussèrent à vendre illégalement des médicaments.

Flashback

**_Acheter illégalement des drogues est punissable par la loi. _**

\- Tony, tu n'as pas ton travail à temps partiel aujourd'hui ? Que fais-tu encore à l'hôpital ?

Steve prit le sac que Tony tenait dans les mains et l'ouvrit.

\- Somnifères et antidouleurs ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir en ce moment ?

Steve paraissait réellement surpris et inquiet.

\- C'est juste au cas où. Donne-les-moi maintenant.

Tony sortit rapidement de l'hôpital, nerveux comme jamais et se dirigea vers un homme qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

\- Alors tu les as ?

\- J'ai rencontré un ami infirmier qui m'a un peu retenu.

\- Avec ça, on va se faire un sacré petit pactole !

Ils partirent sans remarquer le regard bleu de Steve qui avait suivi toute la scène de l'une des fenêtres de l'hôpital.

Fin du Flashback

\- Ce fut ma première victime. Le premier à avoir éloigné Tony de moi. Tu sais Alex, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'approcher de ce qui m'appartient. Regardes-toi maintenant, pathétique.

Et sans plus un mot, il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui la tête du blond posée sur la table.

oOoOo

\- Tony ! C'est si rare de te voir entrer de ton plein gré dans ta chambre.

Le brun grogna en voyant une magnifique rousse se diriger vers lui.

\- Romanoff, je n'ai pas besoin de tes constats sans intérêt.

\- Es-tu vraiment obligé d'être sans arrêt sur la défensive ? Tu serais tellement populaire, si tu pouvais te taire.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

La rousse sourit moqueusement avant de reprendre son chemin tranquillement.

\- Si tu veux bouder, fais-le dans ta chambre ! Boude bien !

Elle partit sur ses mots.

Tony se passa une main lasse dans ses mèches brunes. C'était plus fort que lui. Dès qu'on l'approchait, il se sentait attaquer et réagissait au quart de tour.

De nouveau dans sa chambre, il récupéra le dossier de l'enquête que James lui avait apporté cette fois-ci en main propre et remit le portait des victimes devant ses yeux. Six victimes. Toutes incomplètes. C'est comme si leur meurtrier voulait faire passer un message. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à faire le lien. En quoi ces hommes avaient-ils quelque chose en commun ? Pourtant, ces hommes lui disaient quelque chose.

Alors qu'il remettait les victimes dans l'ordre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

Comment avait-il raté quelque chose d'aussi voyant. Tony, effrayé se leva rapidement faisant tomber sa chaise. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! Il avait rencontré chacun des hommes sur ces photos. Mais pourquoi eux et pas d'autres ?

Alors qu'il allait prévenir James, quelqu'un le bloqua par-derrière, l'empêchant de bouger. Il se débattit sauvagement, avant qu'un tissu ne soit posé sur ses lèvres, le forçant à respirer un gaz qu'il reconnut comme étant du chloroforme. Mais il se dégagea rapidement, ce qui lui permit de reculer. La personne derrière lui fut cependant plus réactive, et le piqua au bras gauche.

Il gémit de douleur avant de se retourner vers son attaquant.

\- St…Steve !?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tony, tout va bien. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, mais je vais prendre bien soin de toi.

Tony se mit à trembler violemment, le produit injecté, lui faisant peu à peu perdre ses sens. Et alors qu'il allait crier sur le blond, il s'écroula dans ses bras.

oOoOo

\- Huh…

Tony émergea difficilement. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, clignant plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il retrouva bien vite ses repères, bien qu'un peu désorienté. C'était la première fois qu'il ne sentait plus ces membres. Son corps ne semblait pas du tout vouloir lui obéir.

Inquiet, il commença à essayer de bouger, mais se rendit rapidement compte que ses poignets étaient liés aux bars de la tête de lit.

Définitivement réveillé, un souvenir traversa vivement sa mémoire, lui faisant perdre toute couleur. L'affaire, le dossier, le lien des victimes avec lui, et…

Steve.

Une nausée le frappa comme un coup-de-poing et il gémit, se retenant d'expulser le contenu de son estomac sur lui. Lorsque celle-ci s'apaisa un peu, Tony remarqua bien vite qu'il était dévêtu. On lui avait retiré son pantalon et sa chemise était grande ouverte.

Paniqué, il se débattit contre ses liens, en vain.

\- Je vois que tu es réveillé, s'éleva une voix à sa droite.

Tony écarquilla les yeux en voyant Steve entrer dans la pièce. Il resta immobile, le malaise ne faiblissant pas au fur et à mesure que les pas de l'infirmier résonnaient sur le sol.

\- C'est… c'était toi, dit le brun choqué d'une voix tremblante. Tu les as tués… Pourquoi ?

Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que l'innocent Steve avait pu faire preuve d'autant de cruauté envers les victimes ? Le même Steve qui n'était pas capable de faire de mal à une mouche, il y a encore quelques jours ?

Les lèvres du blond se tordirent en un sourire, qui le prit au dépourvu.

\- Tony…, susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque et suave, si tu savais depuis combien de temps, j'attends d'enfin t'avoir entre les mains.

Il ignora le regard horrifié qui lui était adressé, et montra de sa main la pièce.

\- Ceci est ta nouvelle maison.

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Gronda Tony, furieux. Tu veux te venger de la façon dont je t'ai traité, c'est ça !?

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Jamais, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Steve serait derrière tout ça. Qu'il était beau le génie du crime !

\- Non, jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Après tout, c'est en me sauvant que tu es devenu ainsi. Tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir. Mais Tony…, c'était aussi la seule façon pour moi de m'assurer que nous restions tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Détache-moi tout de suite !

L'expression nonchalante sur le visage de Steve se métamorphosa en un visage qu'il ne put lire, vide et fermé. Steve se rapprocha, faisant ainsi se débattre davantage Tony, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à seulement quelques centimètres du lit où se trouvait le brun. Les yeux du brun étudièrent l'expression froide du blond hésitant à craindre pour sa vie, mais Steve s'accroupit légèrement et toucha doucement son ventre. Tony tressaillit au frottement des mains contre sa peau et tenta de s'éloigner comme il pouvait du toucher.

\- Éloigne tes sales pattes de moi ! Jappa-t-il d'une voix tendue et sur la défensive.

Mais Steve l'ignora complètement et commença à retirer son propre tee-shirt, laissant apparaître ses muscles prédominants et sa carrure intimidante.

Tony ne put que déglutir en comprenant peu à peu la direction que prenait toute cette histoire. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Le médecin monta sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui en une milliseconde, ses mains caressant la peau à sa disposition. Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent en grand, effrayé malgré lui.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais bâtard ! Détache-moi ! Laisse-moi partir !

Le blond se mit à sucer son cou avec douceur, le faisant hoqueter de stupeur. Il refusait de penser que sa théorie était juste, même si les actions du blond la confirmaient de plus en plus. Il sentit la langue glisser le long de sa clavicule, puis le plus grand mordit violemment la chair, le faisant gémir de douleur.

\- Steve ! Arrête sinon je te le ferais payer !

\- Laisse-moi te le dire clairement, susurra Steve, les yeux fous et… prédateurs. Tu sembles avoir l'impression erronée que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ce que tu veux.

Il hausse les épaules, ses mains parcourant plus fort le corps sous lui, tandis que Tony, se mordait la lèvre sous la douleur.

\- Maintenant, tu m'appartiens. C'est donc à moi de choisir si je te libère ou non, si je te laisse ou non, ou si j'arrête.

Tony le regarda, choqué par l'audace de ses mots. Mais Steve avait d'autre chose à ajouter, son nez touchant l'épaule du brun avec douceur, respirant son odeur musquée.

\- Sois un bon garçon Tony et fais ce que je te dis. Tout ira bien, je prendrais soin de toi, dit-il presque à voix basse. Car désormais, tu es à moi, rajouta-t-il en approfondissant son sourire. Tu es ma petite chienne dans tous les sens du terme.

Leurs regards se fixèrent, un air de défi de la part de Tony et malicieux de Steve. Puis le blond continua ce qu'il avait commencé.

En sentant ses tétons se faire lécher et mordre, Tony comprit que son ami était parfaitement sérieux et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas. Pouvait-il seulement le considérer comme un ami à cet instant ? Il grimaça à chaque morsure, grognant de mécontentement.

Tentant d'analyser la situation pour trouver une solution à sa mauvaise posture, il profita de la position du blond, pour observer les alentours et étudier son environnement. C'était une pièce sans fenêtre de vingt-huit mètres carré avec des murs en plâtre et un sol en béton. Elle aurait semblé presque vide s'il n'y avait pas le lit double sur lequel il était allongé actuellement, et le meuble à côté de celui-ci. Une porte en métal se trouvait de l'autre côté de son lit et une autre sur sa gauche. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à l'hôpital, même l'odeur d'alcool et celle des draps ne pouvait le tromper, mais il savait aussi que s'il n'était pas à l'hôpital, Steve l'avait emmené dans un endroit éloigné de la ville.

Un des murs était rempli d'objets divers, fixé sur de petites étagères. Ceux-ci lui firent froid dans le dos. De là où il était, il pouvait voir des lames de boucher, des pinces énormes et toutes sortes d'armes qu'il refusa d'analyser plus longtemps. Son corps se courba violemment en sentant le blond le sucer soudainement. Il était tellement plongé dans son observation, qu'il n'avait pas senti Steve lui retirer son boxer. Horrifié, il regarda vers le bas et rougit furieusement.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite où je vais te faire regretter ça plus tard ! Ah ! Stev-ah ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Je croyais… que nous étions amis ?

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua la caméra sur son côté droit, le faisant trembler d'humiliation.

Des petits couinements lui échappèrent rapidement, alors que le blond suçait de plus en plus fort.

\- S'il te… Stop… Ugh ! Arrête ! Je… je vais… Ah !

Sa tête partie violemment en arrière, alors qu'il venait dans la bouche de Steve qui se lécha les lèvres, un petit air ravi sur le visage.

\- Plus tu te débats, plus ça me donne envie de te soumettre, confessa-t-il, lorgnant le brun comme le psychopathe qu'il était.

\- Tais-toi ! Ferme ta putain de gueule ! Gronda de nouveau Tony, cachant son visage en tournant la tête du côté opposé.

Cela faisait longtemps que Tony n'avait pas été touché ainsi. À cause de sa maladie, peu de femmes n'avaient voulu ne serait-ce qu'essayer, de peur qu'il fasse une crise en plein sexe. Malgré ses airs de dur à cuire, Tony était perdu et ne voulait qu'être accepté par quelqu'un. Jamais, il n'aurait cru que Steve, la personne qui l'avait aidé si longtemps jusqu'à aujourd'hui le traiterait de cette manière.

Fatigué et complètement perdu, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Et dire qu'il s'était toujours refusé le droit de pleurer… Le voilà complètement détruit à la merci d'un putain de psychopathe !

\- T'as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Grogna-t-il. Maintenant laisse-moi partir et je te pardonnerai pour ce que tu as fait !

La prise du blond sur sa taille se resserra et bientôt, il se fit retourner brusquement. La respiration de Tony devint frénétique et il serra les draps froissés, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Lâche-moi !

Steve lui caressa le dos tout en appuyant sur lui pour qu'il ne se retourne pas.

\- Dégage de moi ! Tu es malade !

\- Tony, soupira le blond d'un air las en défaisant sa ceinture, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de ta petite bouche ?

Tony entendit la fermeture éclair descendre et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Steve ne pensait quand même pas…

\- Je vais te tuer ! Je te jure si t'oses me faire ça, je vais te buter comme jamais !

Il se débattit violemment alors que ses veines ressortaient le long de son cou.

\- Je vais te tuer si tu me touches, souffla-t-il furieux et paniqué. Détache-moi !

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça Tony ?

Ce bâtard semblait réellement amusé par la situation, alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme s'il était un chien !

Steve se pencha sur l'oreille de son Tony et murmura froidement.

\- J'ai tellement envie de te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher de la semaine.

\- N'ose même pas ou je te tranche la gorge, putain de déséquilibré !

Ses coups d'épaule ne servirent pas à grand chose puisqu'avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, son cul fut soulevé du matelas. Le cœur de Tony battait comme jamais. Il savait que ce ne serait pas un voyage amusant, le viol n'était pas censé être plaisant, donc s'il ne pouvait pas se libérer, il allait devoir s'y préparer.

Ses mains attrapèrent les bars de la tête de lit avec force, tentant de se calmer et se détendre rapidement. En vain.

\- Nous allons enfin ne faire plus qu'un.

Et en disant ça, il sonda l'intérieur de la cuisse de Tony, avant de séparer les fesses du plus vieux. Le blond cracha dans son autre main et se caressa la queue avec. Une fois son membre aligné le long de l'anus de Tony, ce dernier pâlit brusquement, la couleur disparaissant de son visage. Il avait changé d'avis, il refusait d'admettre sa défaite, bien que tous les chemins semblaient aller contre lui. Alors il s'agita de nouveau, utilisant sa force pour repousser l'autre.

Allait-il vraiment se laisser violer par ce psychopathe ? Il n'avait jamais fait d'anal auparavant, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, il avait toujours aimé les femmes.

Une main s'appuya sur le côté de son visage et l'immobilisa alors que Steve poussait finalement, glissant tout le long jusqu'à la garde, gémissant sous l'impression de chaleur entourant sa queue.

Tony se lamenta, criant d'agonie alors que des vagues de douleur frappaient en masse, déchirant sa chair ouverte.

Et au lieu d'atténuer la souffrance apparente de Tony, Steve se plongea dans la chaleur et l'étroitesse qui l'entourait et continua à pousser, accompagné des hurlements de douleur du brun. Dans un premier temps, l'antre non préparé, lui donna du mal et Steve rencontra de la difficulté, mais rien qu'un peu de force ne pouvait résoudre.

Tony hurlait comme jamais. La douleur était incomparable aux souffrances qu'il avait déjà ressenties dans sa vie. Tout son être criait sous la brûlure de la pénétration. C'était comme s'il venait d'être déchiré en deux.

La sensation d'un liquide s'écoulant le long de ses cuisses, le fit tressaillir.

Steve jouissait du son de son corps claquant contre le cul du génie, mais il savourait encore plus ses gémissements.

Tony était à lui, enfin…

Les yeux de Tony finirent par se concentrer sur un point du matelas. Il se mordit la lèvre tentant de se concentrer seulement sur sa respiration pour se distraire de la douleur, alors que son tortionnaire frappait en lui toujours plus violemment et rapidement. C'était brutal et si son sang ne servait pas de lubrifiant, il aurait davantage de dégâts.

Steve, de son côté, commença à s'inquiéter. Tony ne bougeait plus, alors il l'attrapa par ses boucles brunes - boucles qu'il adorait particulièrement et souleva la tête du brun des draps, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, se réjouit le blond, agrippant toujours plus fort les cheveux de Tony et tirant sa tête en arrière.

\- Va te faire foutre, grommela Tony, ses larmes glissant sur ses joues.

\- J'aime cette part de toi Tony, ricana-t-il, augmentant ses va-et-vient.

Malheureusement, il sentit sa fin arriver. D'un coup plus puissant que les autres, il se déversa en Tony, criant son nom.

Alors que leurs deux respirations résonnaient dans la chambre, Tony ferma les yeux attendant que l'autre se retire. Après un long moment, ses sourcils se froncèrent, en ne sentant pas le plus grand bouger. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que le membre en lui n'avait pas ramolli.

Steve se remit à bouger lentement et Tony, pour la première fois de sa misérable existence, supplia.

oOoOo

Tony avait cessé de supplier. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois, où Steve l'avait pris. Il s'était servi de son corps comme une marionnette malléable et brisée. Il avait perdu connaissance trois fois et pourtant rien ne semblait arrêter le blond qui continuait de venir toujours plus fort qu'avant.

Après une heure de plus, son bourreau montra enfin un signe de faiblesse et vint pour la septième fois en lui. Steve se retira enfin après avoir mordu le cou du brun, qui se contracta en sentant le sang et le sperme sortir de son entrée gonflée.

Son corps tomba sur les draps sans un bruit, complètement sans vie. Steve souleva alors le visage de l'autre pour assaillir son cou, suçant durement la peau jusqu'à ce qu'un bleu ne fleurisse, accompagnant les dizaines de marques pourpres qui commençaient déjà à prendre une couleur bleue inquiétante.

\- Tu es à moi.

Tony enregistra les mots difficilement. Chaque fibre de son corps était lancinante. Steve défit alors les liens et embrassa les poignets abîmés.

Trop fatigué pour bouger, Tony eut juste le temps de murmurer "Je te… tuerais", avant de perdre connaissance.

Steve lécha ses larmes avec délectation. L'ex-détective était enfin à lui.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

oOoOo

À son réveil, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut une horrible douleur dans les fesses, douleur qui resterait sans doute pendant plusieurs semaines. Tony se força à ne pas gémir, évitant tout mouvement. Son corps entier était immobile. Il avait déjà entendu parler des viols masculins, mais n'avait jamais pensé un jour en être la victime.

Il sentait parfaitement le corps chaud contre lui. Le bras musclé du blond l'empêchait de bouger et pourtant, terrifié d'être de nouveau touché par lui, il réussit à se dégager sans le réveiller.

Tony tenta de se lever, mais échoua lamentablement par terre. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, ses jambes réussirent à tenir debout malgré une souffrance insupportable.

Il marcha aussitôt vers la porte, qui sans aucune surprise, avait été fermée à clé. Un petit cri de frustration lui échappa à ce constat.

\- Tu veux déjà partir, Tony ? S'éleva une voix derrière lui qui le fit trembler.

Tout son corps se tendit instantanément. Steve le fixait de ses yeux bleus.

\- Maintenant, commença-t-il, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Et si tu retournais au lit ? Suggéra-t-il. Je ne sais pas si tes jambes, qui semblent tremblées affreusement, te soulèveront longtemps. Je parie que tu te sens plutôt groggy et désorient ...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour finir ainsi ? Coupa Tony, le visage pâle.

Steve se leva et s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent.

\- Je leur coupe normalement les doigts pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, mais j'aime imaginer tout ce que ta main peut accomplir, dit Steve en ignorant sa question.

\- Pitié, arrête-toi, supplia-t-il d'une voix complètement brisée. Je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Le blond le prit par le bras et le traîna vers le lit, faisant mine de ne pas entendre.

\- Redevons comme avant, redevenons amis, continua le brun.

Steve l'allongea sur le lit et commença à l'attacher, mais cette fois-ci sur le ventre le visage reposant sur le pied du lit.

Puis il alluma un ordinateur qu'il positionna devant les yeux de l'ex détective.

Les images d'un homme se faisant couper en deux apparurent sur l'écran.

\- Cet homme a abusé de son pouvoir sur toi lors de l'une de tes enquêtes, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis occupé rapidement, déclara Steve sans aucun remords.

Tony vomit ses tripes devant les images horribles sous ses yeux.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je t'apporte à manger ?

oOoOo

\- Agent Rhodes ! Que faite-vous ici si tard ?!

James se passa rageusement une main devant les yeux.

\- Tony a disparu. Je l'ai cherché partout, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Même Rogers ne sait absolument pas où il se trouve.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous savez comment il est, il finira par réapparaître.

James doutait sérieusement que ce soit encore un coup de Tony. Son ami était cent pour cent au top lorsqu'il était sur une enquête. C'était un peu sa raison d'être. Le voir disparaître sans même prévenir son infirmier médical était très inquiétant.

Mais quelque chose l'avait encore plus perturbé. Steve avait semblé étrange lorsqu'il était allé l'interroger. L'homme avait dédié sa vie pour Tony, acceptant même son sal caractère et ses crises insupportables. Le voir si indifférent à sa brusque disparition n'était pas normale.

Déterminé, il décida d'aller faire un tour à son domicile.

oOoOo

Au centre de la pièce, attaché par des ceintures de cuir à une table d'opération hissée à la verticale, il y avait Tony. Steve frémit. La tête du milliardaire pendait sur son épaule et sur son torse dénudé, les traces de coups de fouet étaient clairement visibles.

\- Je suis rentré Tony.

Le brun tourna la tête et l'ignora.

Steve sourit avant de venir lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

\- Maintenant que tu es tout propre, tes cheveux sont si doux.

Il glissa son nez entre deux mèches et prit une grande inspiration.

\- L'odeur de mon shampoing sur toi, m'excite beaucoup trop.

Tony grimaça en sentant sa main glisser sur son aine, où le blond avait pris un plaisir immense à lui tatouer son nom.

\- Ce tatouage prouve à qui tu appartiens. Plus personne ne pourra se mettre entre nous désormais.

Steve lui écarta doucement les jambes, faisant pleurer Tony qui paniqua.

\- Steve ! Pitié ! Je ne peux plus ! Si tu viens encore, tu vas me briser ! Allons… allons voir la police Steve. Je leur dirais que je les ai tous tués et que je t'ai menacé de m'aider. Je te promets de prendre le chapeau ! Je vais… Je vais-ugggggh…

Tony se mit à trembler violemment, avant que tout son corps ne se contracte. Cette crise était plus violente que les précédentes et pourtant, quand Steve vit Tony dans cet état, son sexe se durcit sauvagement. Et sans prendre la peine, de le préparer, il le pénétra furieusement.

oOoOo

\- James ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Steve parut réellement surpris de voir le policier devant sa porte.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander au sujet de Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ai déjà tout dit à la police.

\- Parlons à l'intérieur.

Les yeux du basané ne laissaient pas de place au refus.

\- Tu sais, tu as aidé Tony pendant dix ans. Tu l'as accompagné dans chacune de ses crises, à supporter toutes ses colères insensées et maintenant, tu vas me faire croire que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui ? Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour lui. Par contre, je sais que tu sais où il est. Contacte-le et dis-lui de sortir de sa cachette.

Steve soupira avant se gratter le cou.

\- Écoute, tu ne penses pas aller un peu trop loin ? Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas où il était. N'es-tu pas fatigué de tout ça ?

\- Ne joue pas les ignorant. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Mais si tu ne veux rien dire, très bien, je m'en vais.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour s'inquiéter pour lui. Moi seul en ai le droit.

\- Quo-

James allait se retourner vers lui, mais se fit violemment assommé par derrière.

oOoOo

\- Steve…, appela Tony d'une voix fatiguée. De l'eau…

Ses yeux étaient bandés, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit.

Steve lui plaça le goulot d'une bouteille et il la but entièrement sans se plaindre.

Steve en profita pour défaire son bandeau qu'il envoya au loin et embrassa sa barbe.

Le corps du brun était recouvert de morsure et de suçons. Quelques marques de coups et de fouets, à peine cicatrisées s'étendaient sur son dos.

Les yeux du brun se tournèrent vers la droite et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent en découvrant James pendu par les bras.

\- Il ne semblait pas travailler aujourd'hui, alors il est venu pour te tenir compagnie.

\- Que-!

\- Tony…, murmura le policier, inquiet de l'état de son ami.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois agent Rhodes ? Susurra-t-il en lécha la nuque du brun, faisant gémir Tony. Jamais tu n'aurais pensé que le coupable pouvait se trouver si proche de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

James grogna. Et dire qu'il avait cru que Rogers était un homme bon. Le voilà devant un monstre de la pire espèce.

Tony pleura ce soir-là, en entendant son ami de toujours hurler sous les tortures que Steve lui infligeait.

oOoOo

\- Tony, susurra le blond au creux de son oreille. Si tu me suces, je le laisserai vivre. James, qui pendait toujours, était dans un sal état. Sa peau était brûlée à certains endroits. Quelques ongles lui avaient été arrachés. Et des coupures s'étendaient sur son ventre.

\- To-ny, ne fait pas ça… Murmura le policier, à bout de forces.

Le brun descendit doucement du lit, pour se mettre accroupi devant lui. Steve s'assit et ouvrit les jambes, fixant de ses yeux bleus James. Le sourire qu'il lui envoya horrifia le policier.

Tony, sans un mot, ouvrit doucement le pantalon de l'infirmier et commença à lécher son membre. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, alors il était un peu maladroit, mais continua tout de même. En voyant Steve s'impatienter, Tony prit le membre en bouche et commença de lent va et viens. Steve plaça sa main dans les mèches brunes et s'en prévenir, appuya sur la tête brune faisant tousser Tony qui recula violemment.

\- Tony, ne t'arrête pas, si tu n'es pas capable de tout avaler, alors tu n'es pas Tony Stark.

Le brun grogna sa rancœur avant de reprendre avec plus d'énergie. Il prit le membre entier dans sa bouche avec difficulté.

Des bruits de succion s'élevèrent alors dans la pièce.

\- Je savais que tu serais bon à ça.

Tony accéléra le mouvement, voulant mettre fin à tout ça le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tony… Bon garçon… Je vais venir, je veux que tu gardes dans ta bouche ma semence et que tu montres à Rhodes à quel point, tu as été un bon garçon. Si tu fais ça, je te promets que je ne le tuerais pas.

\- Tony ! Arrête ! Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça ! Stop !

James pleurait à présent. Comment le blond pouvait être si cruel ?

Tony suça plus vite et n'eut pas le temps de se préparer que le blond se déversait dans sa bouche dans de longs jets blancs.

Il tenta de garder le maximum, mais la moitié fut avalée.

Son cœur battait alors que les larmes continuaient de goûter.

Steve lui caressa la joue avant de tourner sa tête vers son ami et de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- Allez montre lui. Je veux qu'il voie à quel point, tu aimes ce que je te donne.

Tony, humilié, ouvrit lentement sa bouche remplie de sperme vers James.

\- Maintenant avale.

Le brun s'exécuta.

\- C'est très bien ! Je suis fier de toi. Malheureusement te voir ainsi m'a redonner envie de toi.

Tony et James écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant son membre de nouveau dur.

\- Tu as dit que si je te suçais, tu le laisserais !

\- Certes, mais je n'ai pas dit que tu ne devais que me sucer.

Steve s'allongea un couteau dans les mains. Tony ne pouvait rien faire avec la chaîne autour de son cou.

\- Je veux que tu me chevauches à présent.

L'épileptique ferma les yeux un instant avant de se lever et de se placer sur le lit. Il enjamba le blond et ne perdit pas de temps pour s'empaler sur sa verge.

\- Ah ! Steve, promets-moi que tu le laisseras tranquille après ça. Promets-moi !

Tony continuait de se mouvoir désirant plus que tout en finir.

\- Je promets Tony.

Steve attrapa les hanches de Tony et donna un coup plus puissant que les autres.

Tony gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Steve l'avait tellement pris ces dernières semaines, qu'il lui était maintenant difficile de ne pas ressentir du plaisir.

\- Regarde-toi Tony, tu es fait pour ma bite ! Tu ne pourras plus jamais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il poussa plus fort.

\- Ah ! Stop ! C'est…

Steve prit le membre du brun dans ses mains rugueuses.

\- Ton corps est complètement dépendant de ma bite à présent. Ma vraie petite pute personnelle ! Te faire prendre comme une chienne devant ton meilleur ami t'excite ?

Tony lâcha un cri plus fort que les autres en sentant le blond accélérer.

\- C'est ah! C'est faux ! James ne l'écoute pas…

Mais James ne pouvait même pas répondre, tellement il se sentait inutile.

Steve les renversa et continua à pousser comme une bête. Tony avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Tout était trop… Il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Steve… Je vais… Je vais…

\- Viens Tony ! Montre à quel point ma queue te fait du bien !

Et ce fut sur ses derniers mots que Tony se libéra dans un râle rauque suivit de près par le blond.

Tony sentit ses yeux se fermer, et sans pouvoir rien y faire, il s'endormit.

oOoOo

Steve devait s'éloigner de la ville. Les gens commençaient à se poser des questions et cela n'allait pas tarder à poser problème.

Il avait préparé le strict minimum, et avait enfermé Tony dans un gros sac qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion. Le brun était toujours endormi.

Steve s'était débarrassé de James pendant son sommeil.

Alors qu'il roulait depuis un moment, Tony, qui avait réussi à se libérer de ses liens et à ouvrir le sac, se jeta sur lui et l'étrangla, ce qui fit dériver le véhicule sur le côté et assomma le blond. Tony n'attendit pas un instant et se mit à courir le plus loin possible de ce foutu cauchemar.

La nuit l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, mais il arriva bien vite sur un pont qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

\- Tony !

En entendant le blond le poursuivre, le brun désespéré dépassa la rambarde. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Il n'avait plus personne.

\- Ne t'approche pas, ou je saute !

\- Tu ne mourras pas si tu sautes de cette hauteur !

Steve s'approchait toujours plus près, les yeux inquiets, alors dans un élan désespéré, Tony l'attrapa par le bras et ils chutèrent tous les deux dans le vide.

Tony se retrouva sur l'herbe, mais Steve, lui, avait atterri sur des rails en fer.

\- Tony… Est-ce que tu vas… bien ? Questionna le blond d'une voix faible, mais inquiète, surprenant Tony qui écarquilla les yeux.

Il se souvenait de ce moment, le train qui arrivait, Steve attaché sur les rails, et lui et son stupide courage.

Après tout ça, le blond s'inquiétait toujours pour lui ? Tony se rappela les victimes. Elles avaient toutes été des rencontres négatives pour Tony. N'était-ce pas sa faute en un sens, si Steve avait tué ces hommes ?

Tony regarda le train approché, puis les yeux du garçon qu'il avait autrefois sauvé. Tout ça pour revenir à la case départ…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en rampant, quelque chose le maintient en place. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup avant de s'approcher de Steve. Il devait le sauver. Tout ça était sa faute, le blond ne méritait pas de mourir par sa faute.

Steve en voyant le brun ramper vers lui et tenter de le sauver à nouveau, écarquilla pour la première fois les yeux. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Tony voulait l'aider ? Lui qui pensait qu'il partirait aussitôt.

Cependant, le brun fut soudainement pris d'un spasme et s'écroula par terre. Une crise…

Steve observa la main du brun qui tentait toujours de l'atteindre vainement, puis il regarda le pont, ou la police commençait à apparaître, et enfin le train. Il le vit arriver et sourit.

Cette nuit-là, le train passa tout près de Tony, et le plus grand tueur en série que le pays n'est connu mourut.

oOoOo

Après ça, Tony fut sauvé par la police qui l'emmena aussitôt à l'hôpital. Cependant, sa chute lui provoqua une fracture de la jambe qui ne guérirait jamais vraiment. Tony vécut dans le silence total, restant éloigné de toute enquête de police et surtout de sa ville natale. Ses crises ne s'améliorèrent pas, mais restaient tout de même moins régulières. Il écrivit un roman qui rencontra un succès inattendu, mais préféra rester dans l'anonymat.

Un an plus tard

Tony descendait la rue à l'aide de sa béquille tout en gardant sa capuche sur la tête. Il avait donné tout son argent à un orphelinat et vivait à présent dans une petite maison éloignée de la ville. Cependant, il n'avait pas cessé de s'occuper pour autant. Sa série de romans fonctionnait bien et lui permettait de vivre tranquillement.

Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à destination, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en la retrouvant ouverte. Curieux de savoir qui voudrait voler un homme comme lui, il s'empressa d'entrer. Ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre toute couleur. Sur sa table à manger, reposaient sa bière préférée et un train en bois.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il tenta de reculer, mais buta contre un corps ferme. Une seringue s'enfonça dans sa peau.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Non…

\- Chuuut, Tony, je suis venu te chercher. Tout va bien à présent.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Fin**


End file.
